A New Colony
by winteriscool
Summary: Ladybug leaves Chat on Mars to build a new colony with only a few people, but promises to come back, 13 years pass by and not one visits so chat takes matter into his owns hands, what will happen? Are they really made for eachother?


"Kitty please... I need you to stay here without me..." Marinette said in sorrow and she grabbed Chat Noirs hand begging for him to stay, I'd be the best wouldn't it? Right? She thought

"But bu-" Chat Noir was cut off by Ladybug shortly after he tried to speak again,"Let me at least tell you who I am!" He shouted as he held Ladybugs hands tighter

"I promise, I'll come back soon enough you won't have to wait for a very long time" Ladybug mentioned as she tried to let go of Chat Noirs hands but then to only notice that he was holding on tight and don't want to let go of her

"I d-don't want to loose you again!" Chat cried as he let go of ladybugs hands only to hold them back again but holding them tighter than ever and begging her to stay with him

"You won't loose me again, I'll come back and that's a promise!" Ladybug Said as she had finally let go of his hands only to see tears in his eyes

"W-What about hawkmoth and Mayura!" Chat exclaimed as he gave her a worried expression and tried to hold back his tears from crying

"Chat! I have Rena, Carapace, Roi, Pegasus,Ryuko, Queen Bee, and Viperion! You don't have to worry about me, it's only Mayura left did you forget we already defeated hawkmoth?" She noted as she also tried to hide the tears that were starting to form in her eyes as well

"Do you promise you'll come back ladybug!" Chat Said as he hugged her, he didn't want her to go back to Earth, he wanted her to stay with him, forever..."

"Of course Kitty, I could never forget about you, I-I-i love you!" Ladybug shouted as she hugged him back too and started to cry with him"

"Then stay with me bugaboo, we can figure this out together!" Chat Said as he pulled her back looking at her bluebell eyes and wanting to kiss her

"I-I can't Chat! Paris needs me, only I can capture the feathers, I'm sorry Chat.." Ladybug cried as he left after she finished her sentence not even looking back at Chat who was now on a complete different planet with some people than she was on...

**13 years later**

"Good morning honey" Marinette shouted as she called for him while she made breakfast as quick as possible to drop her kids of at school, then go to work trying not to be late again, hopefully she wouldn't have to drop her work again for a semti-monster, or an akumizitazion, she had found the Moth Miraculous, But it had been already in the hands of another super-villian

"Good Morning Mom" Penelope yawned as she came downstairs only to smell deliciousness of her moms food in the kitchen, now that's what really woke her that day!

"Here's your food Penelope, here's your lunch, and Dad will pick you up today, if I'm not here for dinner there's food in the fridge" Marinette notes as she kissed her daughter on her forehead

"Is Carter still not awake?" Marinette asked as she was about to go upstairs and wake him up for breakfast

"He'll be down in a second mom, he's just getting dressses" Penelope added as she ate her breakfast as fast as possible to not make her mom late for work again like she did last time

"Good morning Mom" Carter spoke as she walked down the stairs ready for school and went to the fridge to grab his lunch and then eat breakfast

"Alright Carter no Partys or friends over, of me and dad are gone for the day, same goes for you Penelope" Marinette reminded them as she looked at her phone to see that she was early

"Of course Mom, you remind us everyday" Carter replies as he put his plate in the sink to wash then headed outside to the car with Penelope following right behind him as well

When they had arrived at school they're friends had already been waiting for them as when they got out of the car their mom reminded them and kissed them both on the forehead then driving off to work only later to drop out of work early beaches of an akumatization

**With Chat Noir**

"I miss her..." Cat Noir Said as she started a conversation with his wife for her only to respond with,"Who needs that trader when you have me Kitty!" She responded with anger

"Your right" Chat responded as he had a plan for later to see her again

**Back with planet Earth**

"Hey sweetheart" Viperion commented as he joined the fight with Ladybug and Rean rouge

"Ughhh love, yuck!" Rena added as she let the two of them be together

Chat had just landed back in Paris when he saw that they're was an akumazitazion, but he didn't want to intefer right now as he knew it probably wasn't a good time to make a comeback

Minutes later the trio defeated the evilized villian only to split a few seconds later as they were going to transform back soon

"Soo, your picking up the kids today's, love I have to get back to work or else I'll be fired!" Marinette whispered in panic and ran off to her workplace to leave Viperion going the other way

Chat spotted Marinette and decided to follow her as they had been friends before he left and I'd be a big surprise to her, she's probably had missed him over these years but he decided to wait to see what been going on in Marinettes life

Chat waited for hours and hours for Marinette to come out of what seemed to be her workplace to rush back to her house, and out of instinct he followed her to her house

"How was school today?" Marinette asked her children as she had come in to greet them and give them hug, Chat Noit was happy that Marinette had a great life but then jealousy over-came him when he saw Luka and Marinette kissing through the window

He didn't know what was happening but he thought maybe it was the world telling him that he probably should spy on one of his dearest friends from highschool so he left

He realized that he had nowhere to stay as Chat it Adrien, so he detransformed into Adrien and headed back to Marinettes hoping he could get a place to stay there

"H-hey Marinette" Adrien stuttered as Marinette opened the door only to have a schocked face on her look

"Adrien w-what are you doing here! I missed you so much I was informed from Alya that you had moved away from Paris!"

"I decided to come back as Paris was my hometown right? But I can't seem to find a place to stay, Can I stay here until I can find a house around here please?" Adrien asked hoping that Marinette would say yes

"Sure Adrien, come right in we have a gues room since Alya usually comes over, you can sleep there for the remaining time" Marinette commented as she grabbed his hands and pulled him to the room

"Thanks Marinette, that's really nice of you I couldn't have a better friend than you Marinette" Adrien chuckled as he sat down

"Penelope!" Carter yelled as he ran upstairs to her room to bust in and interrupt her conversations with her friends in there

"What Carter!" Penelope yelled back as she stopped listening to her friends for a moment and gave Carter a chance to speak

"I think Mom might be cheating on dad! Look I have proof!" Carter spoke as he took out his phone to show her friends and Penelope a Video with Adrien and Marinette talking

"Oh my god!" Penelope stood speechless and started to cry as it seemed that now her whole life was starting to fall apart and her friends comforted her and told her everything was going to be okay

"Your mom will most likely dump your dad and start going out with this new guys and you guys could possibly be separated" One of her friends added as she gave an apologetic look as she saw Carter also sat down on his bed with his friends

"I love you sis, but if that does end up happening then I'd rather go with dad! Moms a cheater! Who'd want to stay with someone unloyal!"

"Maybe something bumpy was going on and dad started it and maybe that's why Mom did this, so I'd rather stay with mom!" Penelope responded crossing her arms

"I hate you all! I wish I was apart of another family!" Carter yelled but didn't yell to loud that his mom would be able to hear him

"The world is turning against you and your sister doesn't even understand" A voice inside Carter's head spoke

"My name is hawkmoth, your name is memory wiper, I give you power to remove ones memory from something then fill it up with whatever you want!"

"All I want is the Ladybug earings and the Cat ring!"

"Yes hawkmoth" Carter replied as a cloud of black and purple covering him only to be removed a few seconds later, he had a pen to re-write memories, and an eraser to erase memories, he could now levitate and he had to keep putting ink inside his bracelet to re-write memories

"MOM HELP CARTERS BEEN AKUMITI-" Penelope was cut short when Carter filled the eraser with something to only aim it at Penelope's forehead than erasing her memory all about this, and putting in that she was asleep, he did the same for all his friends around

Adrien and Marinette heard this call for help, but they both didn't check up on them instead Marinette called Luka, telling him that Carter had been akumitized, and they might need extra help for this one, not just the trio...

Adrien went to go find a spot to hide and transformed into Cat Noir and decided to wait for Ladybug and the other super-heroines to appear

"Okay Rena, you have to make an illusion of Marinette, make Mind weeper believe it's Marinette, and Viperion Incase we mess up, call second chance!"

Ladybug tried her plan only to fail and make Viperion call upon his second chance to tell them it wouldn't work and they needed backup

"How about me for backup?" Chat landed on the same roof they were planning on and everybody looked at him with a shocked face to see him here, on Earth?!

"C-Chat Noir! What are you doing here! Ladybug ran over to him and gave him the tightest hug he could have ever wished for

Sadly Chat pushed her away,"Don't act like you didn't leave me deserted on another planet and never keeping your promise because you did!" Chat yelled

"I-I, my civilian life became difficult after I came back! You don't understand Chat! I really did miss you! But I had other stuff..."

"You said you loved me! Then you left me for 13 years on another planet!" Chat cried out loud

"Chat I lent what I said back then, I do love you! You were my partner! I'd trust you with my life! Deep down I did want to go visit you but I never had the chance!" Ladybug shouted as she started to cry on him forgetting all about the evilized villian who had just hit her in the back of the head earasing her memory about having to protect Paris. But then re-writing that she had to give her earings to him because she was the villian here and had lost

"Here are my earings" Ladybug said as she was about to take of her earings but chat held her hands from her taking of her earings

"As much as I want to know who you are, right now is not the best time" Chat commenters as Viperion came to pick her up and ran with her but then giving Chat a disgusted face when he left

"Alright it's me and you Rena!" Chat Said as he told her to use her power to make him and her standing still and trying to block the hits

"Mirage!" Rena shouted as she made the illusion chat told her to do, and ran off to re-charge her and try to get ladybug back

"How's she doing" Chat and Rena landed in the alley way that they were both in

"Really bad, I can't even get her to say lucky charm!" Viperion replies as he held ladybugs hand trying to keep her from taking her earings

"Here, it's something that will return her back to normal, I got it before she left me, try it on her" Chat insisted as he handed him a bottle with a fluid inside

"W-What am I doing here!" Ladybug Said as she looked around to see Chat holding down one of her hands that were about to touch her earings and Rena holding the other one down, and Viperion holding a small glass bottle in front of her

"Just call for your Lucky charm" Viperion commented as she was still angry with Chat Noir for what he had been talking about with Ladybug

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug caught what it was but she had gotten a towel?

She spotted around as she got back to where they where and she needed Rena to create an illusion of her to distract mind wiper to tie her yo-yo around his foot to bring him down on the floor and grab his bracelet and the towel was for her to cover his eyes on the way he goes down so he wouldn't be able to shoot them with his bracelet

"Onto You Kitty!" Ladybug shouted as she threw the bracelet at Chat"

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir shouted as he grabbed the bracelet turning it into dust and revealing a black butterfly

"No more evildoing for you little butterfly!"

"Gotcha!"

"Bye bye little butterfly" Ladybug commented as she waved to it then walking over to Carter to see what had happened

"What happened to make you so upset that you became a victim to an akuma?" Ladybug asked as kneeled down to talk to him

"Well, My mom was talking with a guy outside, I jumped to conclusions and thought she was cheating on my dad, I told my sister and my sister said if they'd get a divorce that'd she'd stay with my mom"

"I'm sure it was a misunderstanding, Viperion can you take him home I need to chat with Chat"

"Sure thing Ladybug" Viperion smirked as he winked at her and headed of to their house

"Was that the boy you always rejected me for?" Chat asked as he faced her waiting for her to most likely say yes to him

"Actually, they boy I liked moved away and never kept in touch with me, but he just came today to visit me, he's staying with me for a while"

"Deep down inside I wish that I could've been with him, I still love that boy, and I wish he knew that I-I love him" Lasybug added

"Since we're grown up now, you think you'd be able to tell me who this boy is?" Chat Noir questioned as he didn't even bother to look at ladybug

"W-w-well, his name is Adrien Agreste, we went to the same school together and at first I really hated him, I thought it had been him who put gum on my seat, but he told me the truth when school ended and I was just standing their in the rain getting wet"

"He offered me his umbrella, and he got wet himself but then the umbrella closed on me and we both started laughing, how I wish he loved me back"

Chat Noir shot up in excitement and asked,"Why didn't you ask him out as ladybug? Your as famous as he was, he would have most definitely said yes"

"Better yet you should have asked him out in your civilian form, he would have said yes a thousand times more" Chat added as he lifted up Ladybugs fave with his fingers

"He would have said no, and you don't even know that he would've said no because you don't know him" Lasybug Said as she leaned on chats shoulder instead

"I know he would've said yes, because I am him" Chat noted as he saw Ladybug shoot up and look at him with an angry face

"Don't lie Chat, your just trying to make me feel better!" Ladybug Said as she looked at him with another angry face

"I would Never Lie Marinette, Deep down inside I was started getting attracted to you, and would even look at you most of the time when you were busy doing something, even Nino noticed it"

"H-how do you know I'm Marinete! Are you really Adrien!"

"Marinette you loved the both sides of me, 13 years ago you told me you loved me, and you love Adrien and Chat Noir"

"Tell me more about how you used to spy on me?" Marinette asked but then bursted into laughter and leaned back on chats shoulder

"Wellll, you were pretty oblivious, remember when Nino asked you out? I thought I was there talking to you and accidentally slipped The I love you word"

"When you and Marc were spying on Nathaniel I was spying on you but then stopped myself and when to go scare you as I knew you were jumpy" Chat added as he started laughing with Ladybug

"I lo-"

"Marinette, we need to get going, the children are waiting for you at home" Biperion intiruptted

"Viperion, I won't be home on time today, I'm going on patrol with Chat today, like the old times can you take care of the kids!" Marinette shouted as she took Chats hand and swinged away with her yo-yo leaving Viperion standing there

"There's no way I'm letting go of Marinette that easily, I've been chasing after her for years I'll do everything on my power to make sure Marinette stays with me!" Viperion muttered as he went back to his house and make food only to go back to work

"Hm, mom should have been back by now" Penelope commented as her brother and her sat in silence not wanting to talk about what had happened today

"First of all, There's a new hero! That's so cool, I wish I was one!" Penelope added to her last sentence

"You must have seen him right!" Penelope stood up and walked up to Carter and asked for the details

"Well it seemed like Ladybug was really lovey-dovey with Viperion today, as always but then this other superhero dropped in, he looked like a cat!"

"I have a theory but I'm not sure if I'm right about this, but if I am we would be able to blackmail mom into giving us stuff" Penelope admitted

"Are mom might be Ladybug, I mean think about it! She's never been akumitized, her and Ladybug are never in the same place, she always disappears when there's an akuma alert!"Penelope blurted in excitement

"Well if she were Ladybug don't you think that she wouldn't be lovey-dovey with Viperion?" Carter stated

"Well maybe dad could be Viperion! I'd make sense! He's never here when there's an akuma attack as well! He acts the same way to mom as he does as Viperion to Ladybug!"

"It was really nice talking with you A- I mean Chat, I still don't understand why they choose you for the Mars mission instead of Viperion or Rena or even Carapace!" Ladybug cried as she put her head on his chest and she's real tears

"What matters is that I'm here now, we're yin and yang, were met to be Marinette" Chat Said as he lifted up her head about to kiss her but then was shortly intirrupted

"I KNEW IT!" Penelope came out of hiding from behind the bushes confronting Chat and Ladybug who were about to kiss for the first time in 13 years

"M-mom!?" Penelope cried as she saw that Ladybug was close to kissing the Cat-super heroine

"How could you do this to dad! I suspected you were cheating since the first day that guy arrived to are house!" Carter added as she came out from behind the bushes as well

"W-What I'm not your mom? I uhh I'm ummm Ladybug the guardian angel of Paris, with my partner Chat my...partner" Ladybug tried to hide the fact that she was in fact their mom but had gotten lost in Chats eyes

"I told you that maybe you'd fall for me one day" Chat said finally starting a conversation from the suprised faces on the kids and ladybug staring at his green eyes

Carter later ran off to go to his dad and tell him everything, but Penelope stayed and watched as her mom was falling in love, but then the moment was destroyed when Viperion landed in the alley they all were in

"Marinette How could you! I thought we had a special bond that one couldn't break! Carter told me everything about how he knew that you cheated on me!"

Cat Noir interfered their conversation,"Wow kid, she was mine first! If I weren't sent away this would be my family and she would be mine!"

"I'm the one who sent you away for your information, I told everybody that you had abandoned Ladybug, without Ladybug knowing herself that I had spread this information! She's mine now! Look who's she with now! Me!" He replies back to Cat Noir making Cat Noir even angrier

"For your information black cat, nobody knows who you are, your just as shadow to most kids today!" Carter stepped forward into the conversation

"His name is Cat Noir! He was an important partner to Ladybug! Without him mom could've been dead by now, she trusted him with her life, supervillians could've taken over if it weren't for the "black cat" Penelope also interfered

"At least you know how I am" Chat Said as he looked at the little girl who was smiling at him, holding her hands out asking him to pick her up

"Chat please leave I need to chat with someone! You too Carter and Penelope!" She shouted at them to leave as she was in anger

"M-mom has never shouted at us like that" Carter whimpered as he sat down

"She must really be angry if she shouted at us, she's never shouted at us like that, you caused this Carter!" Penelope concluded

"Hey hey, let's not point any fingers here, it's not his fault" Chat corrected them as he interfered in their small conversation

"He called you a Black Cat! Your not offended, we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, your protected are mom when she was in highschool!"

"I-I'm Sorry Cat Noir, I should've gotten my details before I concluded everything, can you please tell us everything?" Carter continued

"It's okay, so it all began when we first got are miraculous, she had come in from nowhere while I was trying to balance walking on my staff, we were tied upside down! Since that day on I made the worst puns ever, but I knew she adored them"

"13 years ago, I was sent to start a new colony on mars, it's been very successful, your mother promised she'd come back, but never did so I decided to come back here, my home town"

"Why couldn't you have been my dad! You seem a lot nice than my actual dad! Hmph!" Penelope whimpered

"Welll, there's something called a bunny miraculous, you know what just follow me and I'll show you" Chat Noir started as she brought them both with them

"Uhh hey Alix..." Chat said as she enetered her house trying to get a favor back from her

"Chat? What are you doing here, I thought you were on Mars with that Colony stuff?"

"Well... I came back, and remember when I did the favor for you??" Chat reminded her hoping that she would say yes to his offer

"Yes... let's cut to the chase what do you need Chat?"

"I want you to change the past! Please! I did a favor for you and now I've lost Ladybug! Please Alix pleaseeee I'll do anything!"

"Chat you know the rules changing the past can affect the future!"

"If you don't do this yin and yang won't be in order, me and Ladybug are meant to be I swear, ask Master fu, we are made for each other!"

"Fineeee Chat, it's only because of that one favor that one time, Fluff clockwise!" Alix grunted as she made sure nobody was around, and transformed into bunnix, a bunny themed superhero, yet again another forgotten hero

"Burrow! Alright let's go chat, and those kids who I can obviously see behind you"

"Here we are"

"Take care of them will ya? I need to go talk to someone first!" Chat shouted as he used his staff to get to Marinettes place as fast as possible

"Marinette...?" Chat asked as he blushed as he walked into her old room"

"Oh hi Chat, What brings you here?"

"Marinette I... I Uhh, I came to t-tell you that I really like you! I want to be with you Marinette! Your such a sweet kind and wonderful girl!"

"I Uhh Chat! I thought you loved Ladybug? Right?!"

"I did, but how could I miss such beauty that was right in front of me! Marinette please give me a chance, forget about Adrien and give me a chance!" Chat cried out loud

"Alright fine, you can't tell anybody we're dating! If this gets out who knows what could happen!"

Chat smirked to himself, wanting to kiss her but instead gave teenage Marinette some space to process everything that just happened, so he left her to think

"Tikkkki, What just happened! o thought me and Chat were just friends!" Marinette whined as Tikki flew into her sight with a confused face as well

"Maybe, he's started to grow feelings for you Marinette, who knows maybe there's more to him than you know" Tikki teased

"WAIT! What if he knows I'm Ladybug! What if that's why he asked me out!"

"Marinette I doubt it, I've been their every time remember, it's okay, relax he doesn't know marinette, at least not yet I hope"

"Master!" Adrien stormed into his house

"Chat Noir, how do you know who I am?! How do you know we're I live?!

"Listen, for the Mars colony you must send Viperion! No matter how much he tries to convince you for me too go, he has to go!"

"I'm going to take a note on that, I can feel that your from the future, trying to fix everything in the past?" Master Fi replied

"Yes, but I have to go now, hopefully we meet up soon again!"

"Alright let's go Alix, Carter and Penelope, if you feel a change it's because I changed things now"

"Ughhhh burrow!" Bunnix yelled as she Chat and the kids walked in to see many things changed, and so did the kids appearances and names

Chat Noir de-transformed as he might look suspicious, and decided to take him and the kids to the Agreste mansion, his home

"Adrien?!" Nathalie answered questioning why he was here and why not at his house

"Uhh Nathalie, were exactly do I live?" Adrien chuckled as he saw Nathalie sent out his old bodyguard to drive him to his house

They finally arrived to see a mansion like his old house but a lot smaller and cozier than his old house

"My perfect little angels are here! It's almost dinner, go and set up the table would ya" Marinette welcomed them with a big hug and a smile

"Is kitty jealous?" Marinette confronted Adrien who looked out of it that day

"WHAT, pfffffff no, I'm just not exactly sure how we got here, so you kind explaining?"

"Well you told me your true feelings one faithful day and we've been dating ever since, until you popped the question and we had these two, Emma and Hugo

"Don't worry I know why you don't know anything, Alix told me everything that you came back in time and fixed everything and now Luka is in Mars, I can't believe you traveled into the past for me..."


End file.
